A Sweet Kiss
by Manami-chan
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic que escribí hace tiempo. Trta sobre el primer beso de Sakura y Shaoran. Leanla y disfruten!!!!


**_A SWEET KISS_**

**_By Manami _**

****

_El Sol del atardecer iluminaba el cielo , dándole un color anaranjado, creando un precioso paisaje junto con los colores dorados del otoño._

_Shaoran, miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana de su clase en el colegio Tomoeda. Abrió la ventana y comenzó a sacudir los borradores._

_ Aquella tarde, les había tocado ser delegados de clase a Sakura y a él. Pero para él no era nada desagradable... todo lo contrario...  pasar más tiempo junto a ella era lo mejor que le podía pasar._

_Cuando terminó, se detuvo de nuevo un momento a contemplar el Sol que se escondía tras  el horizonte y ver como las doradas hojas de los árboles se agitaban con el viento. Le encantaba aquél paisaje._

_ Fue una tarde así cuando pudo abrazar por primera vez a Sakura, aunque sólo fuese para consolarla mientras lloraba por Yukito._

_Recordó también cómo sintió  una sensación maravillosa e  indescriptible; millones de veces mayor a cualquier sensación que hubiese sentido hasta ese momento.(NdM: algo muy grande y muy difícil de explicar.  ^__^U)_

_También, sintió tristeza y dolor al ver a  Sakura sufrir de aquella manera; sintió entonces mucho miedo al darse cuenta de lo mucho que puede llegar a doler el ser rechazado por alguien a quién amas._

_Pero todo eso era parte del pasado..._

_Ahora era todo lo feliz que una persona podría ser. Sakura le quería y se lo demostraba en cada sonrisa, en cada mirada. Y él...bueno él sentía algo más que eso...él la amaba  con todo su corazón y sabía que jamás dejaría de amarla... que siempre estaría a su lado._

_Shaoran cerró la ventana y miró al fondo de la clase....allí estaba ella... sentada escribiendo el parte de clase. La miró cariñosamente mientras sonreía ...se acercó a ella lentamente. Pensó en lo afortunado que era de tener una novia tan bonita._

_La luz del Sol iluminaba su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas... sus preciosos ojos verdes brillaban de forma mágica. Y sus labios...._

_Aquellos mismos labios que tantas y tantas veces había besado en sus sueños... que todavía no se había atrevido a tocar en la realidad. El solo hecho de pensarlo,  hacía que el corazón le latiera a toda velocidad._

_Pero por otro lado pensó:_

_ "¿Por qué...?¿por que no soy capaz de hacerlo...?¿es que acaso tengo...miedo? ¿miedo........a.....qué...?¿a expresarle de esa manera ...lo que siento...lo que deseo...?."_

_-¡Shaoran!- Sakura lo miraba expectante- ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!-_

_-¡¿qué?!- Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado de pie delante de ella; mirándola ensimismado y  sonrojado por lo que estaba  pensando. _

_-¡lo si..siento!- dijo aún más sonrojado- ¡¿qué decías...?!- Estaba aún sumido en sus pensamientos._

_Sakura sonrió- Te preguntaba que si has terminado tus tareas- Dijo mientras lo miraba sonrojada._

_-¡Ah!, sí...ya he terminado- dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana con el fin de que Sakura no viese su cara sonrojada._

_-Yo todavía no he terminado esto, ¿te importa esperarme?-_

_-¡No, claro que no!- dijo él muy cariñosamente_

_-Enseguida termino y nos marchamos a casa juntos- dijo ella mientras continuaba escribiendo._

_ Ya apenas quedaba nadie en el colegio, salvo algunos estudiantes mayores que permanecían en la biblioteca y algún que otro profesor._

_Shaoran miró su cara reflejada en el cristal, estaba completamente roja y creía que si su corazón no se tranquilizaba... se desmayaría. Respiró hondo para intentar calmarlo; le  había pasado ya demasiadas veces desde que estaba enamorado de ella como para no saber cómo tranquilizarse._

_Pero ese día....aquel día su corazón no quería parar; quería saltar... salírsele del pecho... _

_-¡Ah! por fin he terminado- dijo Sakura estirando los brazos- Bueno, que te parece si nos vamos ¡Me muero de hambre!- dijo cogiendo el parte de clase y levantándose de la silla._

_Shaoran se armó de valor y cogió la mano de Sakura... ella se giró...... a partir de ahí todo fue como a cámara lenta._

_ Él tiró hacia sí de ella hasta tenerla entre sus brazos... miró los sorprendidos ojos de Sakura quien no podía decir una sola palabra. Entonces cerró lentamente los ojos...se acercó a su boca... y besó sus rosados labios._

_Sakura se sonrojó muchísimo. ***^___^***_

_Ella también  cerró sus ojos muy lentamente ...dejó caer el parte de clase al suelo y se abrazó al cuello de Shaoran.._

_Permanecieron así durante un momento........cada uno disfrutando de los dulces labios del otro... Aquel pequeño instante pareció durar para ellos toda la vida._

_Cuando todo terminó, ambos se miraron sonrojados... aún todavía abrazados... con sus caras muy cerca el uno del otro... Sakura le sonrió.....Shaoran se puso aún más sonrojado._

_Ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él  y le abrazó con mucha más fuerza._

_-....Aishiteru Shaoran....- dijo en un susurro._

_ Él entonces sonrió dulcemente  y acarició con su mano el pelo de Sakura._

_-Aishiteru Sakura...-_

_                                                                                             fin_

_"Te  quiero tanto...._

_que no sé cómo encontrar_

_la manera de estar un minuto _

_a solas contigo._

_Quiero abrazarte... sentirte..._

_besarte...pero soy tan tímido._

_Hoy...mi corazón ha vencido mi timidez._

_Hoy tan solo puedo decir que ..._

_Aishiteru Sakura"_

_^____^_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bueno, ¿que os ha parecido?. Yo creo que no me ha quedado mal, teniendo en cuenta que este es mi primer fanfic. Soy una gran aficionada a leer fanfics y hasta ahora no me había  atrevido a escribir nada,  así que no seáis muy malos conmigo ^___^U_

_ He echo este de mis personajes favoritos Sakura y Shaoran por que me parecen muy dulces,  por eso lo he titulado "A sweet kiss". ¿que por qué en inglés?, simplemente por que creo que suena más bonito._

_Otra cosilla, si os habéis  fijado, esta historia  está escrita desde el punto de vista de Shaoran ya que la mayoría de los fanfics que he leído están desde el punto de vista de Sakura, así que este lo he hecho así para variar un poco(a parte por que me encanta la ternura de Shaoran) _

_^__^_

_Bueno no me enrollo más. Acepto críticas y sugerencias de todo tipo(NdM: abstenerse e-mails asesinos, paquetes bomba y cosas por el estilo) ^____^. _

_                                                                                              Manami _

_  PD: Como gran admiradora de Clamp, quiero darles las gracias por crear esta historia y por supuesto por crear a Sakura Kinomoto  y a Shaoran Li y su preciosa historia de amor.^____^  _


End file.
